Perasaan Tak Asing Itu Mudah Dilupakan
by Absen5
Summary: Shinazugawa mendadak merasa dia pernah kenal dengan Tomioka. Kanae mengusulkan untuk bertanya ke Agensi Detektif Bersenjata terkait hal itu, karena mereka punya banyak orang berkemampuan khusus. Namun, yang mereka jumpai malah seorang bos muda Port Mafia (yang kebetulan paham permasalahannya). #FfaCollab


**Disclaimer: Tidak ada keuntungan materi yanh bisa didapat dari penulisan fanfic ini. Kimetsu no Tiba dan Bungou Stray Dogs adalah milik mangaka masing-masing.**

**Fanfic ini dibuat dengan berkolaborasi dengan Pappilon de Lune... Dalam rangka event kolab yang diselenggarakan FFA. **

**Selamat membaca ...**

**Perasaan Tak Asing Itu Mudah Dilupakan **

Kantor guru masih sepi ketika guru matematika killer-Shinazugawa Sanemi-datang. Baru ada Tomioka yang mengisi daftar hadir. Tugasnya sebagai pembimbing komisi kedisiplinan membuatnya harus selalu datang awal. Pernah sekali dia terlambat lima menit karena suatu alasan, dan Zenitsu memberinya deathglare secara sembunyi-sembunyi sepanjang sisa pagi.

Biasanya Shinazugawa tidak akan peduli pada Tomioka. Mereka tidak bermusuhan, tetapi juga tidak bisa disebut sebagai partner. Kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan antara kedua orang itu paling-paling hanyalah rekan kerja. Namun, hari ini Shinazugawa menatap pria pendiam itu dengan sedikit berbeda.

Tomioka melirik sekilas ketika Shinazugawa berjalan ke arahnya, melewati meja sendiri. Sebelum sempat memalingkan muka, tahu-tahu objek yang ingin dia hindari sudah berdiri tepat di samping kursinya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Tomioka-sensei?" Shinazugawa menepuk pelan bahu pria itu. Kedua matanya seperti mencari jawaban atas rasa penasaran yang terus menggerayangi pikiran.

"Ah, terkadang aku merasa kita saling mengenal di tempat lain." Ia menarik tangannya untuk dipindahkan ke dalam saku celana. Raut datar Tomioka diam-diam membuat keki. Padahal Shinazugawa sampai tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran, tetapi berharap rekannya memberi jawaban bagus rasa-rasanya adalah ekspektasi yang ketinggian.

Tomioka masih betah berdiam. Bahkan ketika Sanemi mengeluarkan sehelai kertas mantra yang lusuh dan kelihatan siap untuk robek hanya karena remasan paling lemah. "Aku menemukan ini di gudang pas beres-beres. Anehnya aku tidak ingat kapan menyimpannya. Terus tiba-tiba aja keingat kau."

Air

Angin

Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa Tomioka baca. Namun, ia merasa tak asing dengan kata-kata itu. Apa hal seperti ini mungkin? pikirnya, sambil menggosok ujung hidung. Kembali, ia menatap bergantian antara kertas dengan bola mata Shinazugawa.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya kepada seseorang?" ucap Tomioka. Untuk pertama kalinya dia memutuskan buka suara.

"Siapa?" Shinazugawa bertanya penuh minat. Benar, daripada mengharap penjelasan dari Tomioka, mungkin saja ada seseorang yang bisa lebih membantu.

"Kochou-sensei. Bukankah dia mengerti dengan hal semacam 'magis' ini?"

"Ah, benar!" Shinazugawa membenturkan tinjunya dengan telapak tangan, betapa itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus. "Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Berdasarkan jam dinding yang menghuni kantor, sekarang masih terlalu pagi sehingga belum banyak guru dan murid yang datang. Kalau bukan karena jadwal piketnya, pria berambut perak itu juga mungkin masih di jalan.

Puas karena mendapat secercah harapan, Shinazugawa membalikkan punggungnya dan "Tomioka-sensei selalu datang sepagi ini?" Sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi, Shinazugawa menanyakan hal basa-basi. Rekan kerjanya itu seperti biasa sulit diajak bicara.

"Ya, sudah tugasku." Tomioka menyahut datar sambil menyusun map-map absen kelas. Sebenarnya dia sedikit heran kenapa Shinazugawa tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara. Hari-hari sebelumnya, si guru matematika lebih sering mengobrol dengan Kanae-sensei kalau tidak sibuk dengan setumpuk koreksian.

Sanemi memainkan pulpen sambil bertopang dagu memandang jam dinding. Beberapa kali juga menatap kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Apa mungkin Kochou-sensei terlambat datang hari ini?" Ia bergumam, tapi itu cukup terdengar hingga bangku Tomioka.

Tomioka melirik sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apaan?" Shinazugawa menyadari tatapan aneh Tomioka. Jadi dia dengan setengah gusar bertanya.

"Tidak," gelengan pelan yang dia dapat sebagai tanggapan, "Ini baru 30 detik jadi terlalu cepat untuk menganggapnya terlambat."

Shinazugawa mengusap tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Yah, habisnya biasa dia sudah ada ketika aku datang ..." katanya berargumentasi.

Mengambil bungkusan kecil ohagi dari dalam laci, Tomioka melemparkannya ke arah Shinazugawa yang ditangkap dengan tepat. "Makan tuh, aku diberi bonus karena langganan salmon daikon."

"Whoa, thanks." Terpana dengan makanan kesukaannya, Shinazugawa tidak membuang waktu untuk segera melemparnya ke mulut.

"Kenapa sih suka banget makan itu?" tanya Tomioka iseng. Sedikit-sedikit, dinding tebal yang melingkupi mereka mulai terkikis.

Tahu-tahu Kanae sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengomentar, "Aku baru tahu lho, Shinazugawa-sensei suka ohagi."

Kata-kata santai yang diucapkan ringan oleh Kanae itu membuat kedua guru yang menunggunya itu sejenak terpaku. Shinazugawa berhenti mengunyah dan Tomioka gagal melepas pegangannya pada gagang laci.

Karena, dari mana juga Tomioka tahu makanan favorit Shinazugawa? Perasaan aneh seolah pernah kenal itu pada akhirnya berhasil dicerna oleh Tomioka.

"Kochou-sensei -"

Serentak, keduanya membuka mulut. Lalu diam saling tunggu. Kanae dengan sabar menunggu kedua pria yang tumben-tumben akur itu.

"Oh, begitu ...," Mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setelah mendengar penuturan Shinazugawa (Tomioka kabur ke gerbang karena secara alami), Kanae tampaknya sangat tertarik dengan permasalahan ini. "Begini, ayo ke Bushou Tanteisha! Rumornya anggota mereka terdiri dari orang-orang berkemampuan khusus!"

"Kemampuan khusus ...?" Shinazugawa sedikit sangsi. Sekali pun benar hal ajaib itu benar ada, dia tetap kurang yakin kalau kemampuan tersebut ada hubungannya.

"Ya! Ayo tanyakan pada mereka." Ajakan dengan mata berbinar itu kembali ditegaskan.

"Oke, oke, kita bisa pergi ke Yokohama hari Minggu ..." Shinazugawa tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena senyum Kanae yang terlalu cerah membuatnya curiga. "Atau apa?"

"Kebetulan aku punya 3 tiket kereta untuk ke Yokohama nanti sore."

Shinazugawa terpana dengan ekspresi mengatakan 'bagaimana bisa?' ditulis kapital dengan ukuran besar-besar. Kanae terkikik geli sambil bercerita bahwa dia berencana pergi dengan Shinobu dan Kanao sejak dua hari lalu, tetapi mereka berdua ada urusan mendadak. Itulah mengapa dua tiket yang tersisa masih nganggur di sakunya.

Gedung lima lantai di dekat pelabuhan itu sudah di depan mata. Shinazugawa dan Tomioka tidak terlalu berharap bahwa agensi detektif, yang disebut-sebut Kanae sepanjang duduk di kereta itu masih buka. Hei, ini sudah hampir malam, lho?

"Kochou-sensei ... Di lantai berapa?" Shinazugawa mengusap rambutnya yang semakin acak-acakan.

"Temanku bilang di lantai empat," Kanae mengetuk-ngetuk handphonenya, menghubungi sebuah nomor. Dua orang lelaki yang berjalan di belakang guru biologi itu bernapas lega saat mengetahui 'bos' mereka punya kenalan yang bisa dituju. "Halo, Yosano! Coba tebak, aku sedang di depan gedung tempat kerjamu!"

Setelah mengobrol sebentar di telepon, Kanae menoleh pada kedua pengikutnya dan berseru ceria. "Di lantai empat, lho!"

"Masih buka, ya ..." gumam Tomioka setengah tak percaya.

"Tidak, sih," Kanae bersiap kalau-kalau emosi kedua pria itu meledak. Namun baik Shinazugawa mau pun Tomioka sama-sama diam saja.

"Sudah kuduga." Shinazugawa akhirnya yang pertama berinisiatif mencairkan suasana canggung.

"Maaf ..." Kanae pun bisa murung juga ketika niatnya untuk menolong tak kesampaian. Mungkin karena ketulusan itu pula, rekan-rekannya tidak menunjukkan rasa kecewa biar sedikit.

"Karena kita sudah di sini ... Sekalian saja cari tempat makan," Shinazugawa memberi saran sambil menepuk sekilas bahu Kanae. Wajahnya yang kemudian jadi tersipu tidak terlewat dari pengamatan Tomioka. Namun, si muka datar tetap tidak mengubah topeng tenangnya.

"Baiklah, akan kutraktir!" Kanae kembali bersemangat.

Menyusuri jalanan secara asal dan masuk ke gang-gang dengan penerangan remang, ketiga orang itu terlanjur lelah dan akhirnya masuk sembarang ke sebuah bar.

Hanya ada dua orang di dalam sana. Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam dengan perban meliliti kepala, serta pria dewasa dengan kemeja bergaris-garis yang kelihatan gusar. "Jangan panggil aku Odasaku." Begitu katanya, dan tiga orang yang baru datang langsung tahu bahwa mereka berada pada timing yang kurang tepat untuk muncul.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk seorang musuh sepertimu memanggil namaku dengan demikian akrab," tandas Odasaku, lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan si pemuda yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan terluka.

Tomioka tipe orang yang tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang. Shinazugawa berada pada level kepedulian sedikit lebih tinggi, tetapi adegan di depannya barusan adalah pertunjukan yang ingin segera dia lupakan. Kanae ... Perempuan itu tahu-tahu sudah menghampiri Dazai-begitu nama si pemuda yang terluka baik fisik maupun jiwanya-tanpa sempat dicegah.

"Halo, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Kanae memulai dengan sapaan. Dazai berkedip bingung. Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang bersikap ramah padanya.

"Ya ...?" sahutnya ragu.

Kanae menampilkan senyum prihatin. "Maaf, yang tadi itu temanmu?"

"Ya, satu-satunya sahabatku," Dazai tersenyum sedih, "tentunya bukan di dunia ini."

Kata-katanya memang aneh. Namun, Shinazugawa dan Tomioka diam-diam tergelitik. Habisnya, si Odasaku tadi jelas-jelas menegaskan bahwa hubungan mereka adalah sebagai musuh.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, mereka sudah duduk berjajar. Dalam perkenalan, Dazai menyebutkan identitasnya sebagai Bos Port Mafia sambil tertawa main-main, membuat kebenaran pernyataannya diragukan. Sambil menunggu pemilik bar yang masih belum muncul juga, Shinazugawa iseng menceritakan alasan mereka bisa sampai ke Yokohama.

Orang normal mungkin hanya akan tertawa. Namun, Dazai menanggapi tuturan si guru matematika dengan tampang serius. "Biar kutegaskan, orang-orang di agensi tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan abstrak semacam itu," katanya kemudian sambil menyesap minuman sewarna teh celup.

"Hmm ... sayang sekali," Kanae mengembuskan napas dengan berat.

"... Tapi, aku bisa."

Kalimat lanjutan Dazai yang tidak terduga itu membuyarkan kantuk Tomioka. Shinazugawa ternganga dengan secercah harap, dan Kanae turut bengong untuk sejenak. Dazai tertawa kecil melihat reaksi orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aku punya ingatan asli dunia ini salah satu sebab adalah karena diriku merupakan satu-satunya pemegang 'buku' sekarang." Terlepas dari kemampuannya yang netral dari semua kekuatan supranatural lain. "Yah, akan lebih mudah jika dijelaskan begini ... " Dazai meletakkan tangannya di meja, menadah, "pegang tanganku."

Entah apa yang dilakukan Dazai, tapi tahu-tahu suasana tenang bar kecil tadi mendadak lenyap. Berganti dengan rerimbunan semak dan pepohonan. Shinazugawa meraba dadanya yang terbuka, terhias oleh bekas-bekas luka. "Tomioka-sensei!" Sentaknya kaget kala melihat penampilan rekannya yang juga berubah.

Tomioka sedang bertanya-tanya tentang haorinya yang beda kiri kanan. Juga tentang berat pedang yang di tubuhnya nan sekarang jadi terasa ringan. Namun daripada itu ...

"Di mana Kochou-sensei?"

Benar juga. Sosok perempuan yang pedulian dan penuh aura positif itu entah kenapa tidak kelihatan.

"Aku ... di sini, lho," Suara lembut Kanae bersumber hanya beberapa meter di samping kanan. Ada yang aneh sehingga keberadaannya sulit dikonfirmasi. Pertama, Kanae memang terlihat transparan, dalam artian cahaya bulan bisa menembus tubuhnya, bukan malah membentuk bayang. Kedua, pakaiannya masih tak berubah, seragam kantoran.

"Ini ... maksudnya apa, ya?" Meskipun berusaha terlihat santai, jelas saja sangat wajar untuk Kanae merasa aneh. Shinazugawa dan Tomioka mengenakan seragam berwarna gelap yang mirip. Pedang yang mengkilat tajam tersangkut di pinggang-pinggang mereka. Jadi kenapa hanya dia yang tidak mengalami perubahan, justru malah transparan?

"Ah, Tomioka-san, Shinazugawa-san, tumben sekali kalian terlihat bareng?" Nada menyindir yang khas Shinobu itu membuat ketiganya spontan menoleh. Memang Shinobu. Dengan haori berpola kupu-kupu dan hiasan rambut serupa.

"Yah, tidak perlu mematung seperti itu. Kebetulan kita bertemu di rute menuju kediaman Oyakata-sama, 'kan?" Shinobu melenggang santai. "Para oni belakangan semakin menjadi. Tugas kita juga semakin padat, yah?"

Berkat kata-kata itu, ingatan para 'pilar' dari dunia lain tadi mendadak dibanjiri memori dalam jumlah besar.

Di pelupuk mata Tomioka, punggung Sabito yang semakin jauh dan rasa tak berdaya sebesar bukit membuatnya murung lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Shinazugawa gemetar tangannya kala merasakan pegangan kapak dan akhir hidup ibunya seolah baru saja terjadi. Kanae jatuh terduduk, tergambar penyesalan dan rasa sedih sesaat sebelum dia mati di pangkuan Shinobu.

Sekarang rasa tidak asing itu sudah terjelaskan. Mereka adalah rekan satu organisasi, yang setiap harinya tidak punya jaminan untuk bisa saling bertemu lagi. Kertas aneh bertulis angin dan air itu pastinya sama sekali tidak berkaitan. Hanya saja gelar sebagai pilar angin dan pilar air sudah terlampau dalam terukir.

Rasa penasaran Shinazugawa harus dibayar dengan kenangan menyakitkan. Membuatnya tidak yakin harus memasang wajah apa kalau pulang dan menjumpai Genya baik-baik saja, belajar matematika diam-diam di kolong meja.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Suara bariton dari seorang pria paruh baya membawa mereka kembali ke bangku bar Lupin. Kanae mengusap air mata yang dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa mengalir. Tomioka mengucek mata, sensasi baru terbangun dari tidur panjang mengherankannya. Dan Shinazugawa bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa dia merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting?

Dazai Osamu berjalan pulang sendirian. "Bisa melupakan hal yang tidak bisa dicampuri itu adalah salah satu kenikmatan dunia, tampaknya," gumam pria yang tersiksa oleh terlalu banyak ingatan tersebut.

Tamat.

Author note:

Aku tahu ini harusnya ditulis dengan bold, tapi di HP sulit untuk melakukan ini jadi mohon maaf. Sekarang 6 menit sebelum jam 12 dan 30 Januari merupakan batas akhir dari perpanjangan paling panjang deadline event ini.


End file.
